


Crack on a plane, or, one reason Sam Winchester rolls his eyes so much

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-16
Updated: 2008-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span><a href="http://lotr-lemmy.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://lotr-lemmy.livejournal.com/"><b>lotr_lemmy</b></a></span>  was bored one night and wanted me to make her laugh. So I asked her, "If Dean and Indiana Jones were on a plane, and there were snakes on the plane, who do you think would save everyone?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crack on a plane, or, one reason Sam Winchester rolls his eyes so much

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://lotr-lemmy.livejournal.com/profile)[**lotr_lemmy**](http://lotr-lemmy.livejournal.com/) was bored one night and wanted me to make her laugh. So I asked her, "If Dean and Indiana Jones were on a plane, and there were snakes on the plane, who do you think would save everyone?"

“Dean, just calm down.” Yes, they were in the air, but this was a business meeting, and Dean wasn’t helping.

“Shut up, Sam.” Dean snapped.

Their contact, a professor in an old leather fedora, frowned. “Is your brother a nervous flyer?”

“Yes, Professor, he’ll be fine. Please, tell us about this cursed object that was stolen.”

But the professor wasn’t listening. Suddenly, he was as pale as Dean. “ _Oh my God_.”

“What!?” Sam asked, alarmed.

“Is that … a _snake_?”Dean whispered.

The professor groaned. “I hate snakes.”

“I hate planes,” Dean choked.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Somebody shoot me.”


End file.
